


双生  34

by 16_Crystal_1113



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_Crystal_1113/pseuds/16_Crystal_1113
Summary: 背景私设，请勿在意





	双生  34

**Author's Note:**

> 背景私设，请勿在意

  


34

  


“滚！！”

  


“滚出去！！”

  


“都给我滚出去！！”

  


“滚啊！！！”

  


眼窝凹陷，胡茬横生，眼睑处泛着深青色，不过刚过去几天，朱正廷便成了这副模样，与回来时判若两人。

  


蔡徐坤迫不得已绑住了朱正廷，不绑他，毒瘾发作时恨不得挠烂自己的皮肤，脑子里还会出现成片的幻觉。为了减弱毒瘾发作时的痛苦，朱正廷竟然用头撞墙，撞得头破血流都在所不惜。

  


以自残的方式减轻痛苦，无异于隔靴搔痒，说是减轻痛苦，实际上只是把痛苦转移到身体的另一处，根本不是长久的办法。

  


生理和心理的双重折磨让朱正廷一下子掉了十几斤肉，朱正廷有时会清醒，甚至一度想恳求蔡徐坤杀了他，可每当看见蔡徐坤的脸，他便不忍心了。

  


蔡徐坤那样爱他，他也爱蔡徐坤，本就对蔡徐坤有所亏欠，又怎能让蔡徐坤的余生都在痛苦中度过。

  


他是警察，绝不能被这小小的毒品打倒……

  


还有一个重要原因，朱正廷要报仇，对小葵的恨意在心中滋长，那恨意像是一株藤蔓，紧紧地缠在心上。

  


没有爱，何来恨，朱正廷知道他未完全恨死小葵，对小葵又爱又恨，这种爱恨交织的感情已经扎根在心底，蚕食着他。

  


朱正廷只是在欺骗自己，为自己坚持下去多找了个借口——他要报仇。

  


毒瘾发作时，朱正廷仿佛变了一个人，性格大变，精神混乱，异常暴躁，若不是蔡徐坤在他身边陪着，任何一个人，都制服不了朱正廷。

  


“蔡徐坤你他妈是不是男人，上我啊？！”

  


“你要不上我，我就去找你弟弟，给你戴绿帽子！！”

  


“你他妈是不是男人？！！”

  


“他比你厉害，比你干我干得爽，我就是给你戴绿帽子了，怎么了？！”

  


“我爱死他了，爱他爱得不得了，我要去找他！！”

  


这样疯狂的叫喊，每天都会重复好几遍，乃至十几遍。

  


朱正廷每每这样问，蔡徐坤就会坐在他身边，用手抚住他颤抖的身体，一字一句回答朱正廷的问题。

  


“我是不是男人，你最清楚不是吗……”

  


“我和小葵是亲兄弟，以我的理解来说，算不上绿帽子。”

  


“等你戒毒成功，你若想去找他，我不会拦你，前提是你戒毒成功。”

  


……

  


蔡徐坤知道朱正廷听不进去他说的话，可他还是在重复，朱正廷骂一遍，蔡徐坤重复一遍。

  


朱正廷一向坚强，蔡徐坤相信他，相信他能挺过这一关。

  


A市警厅

  


“听说你手下的人染毒了？”

  


沈遇坐在椅子上，半白的头发依旧浓密，看起来一点都不像年过半百的人。

  


“嗯，被K帮的人注射了毒品。”

  


沈昌珉扯扯领带，呼出一口气，蔡徐坤把朱正廷染毒的事情告诉了他，这种大事，光靠蔡徐坤一个人，是无法做决定的。

  


知道朱正廷染毒的人并不多，蔡徐坤是一个，王俊勇，黄明明，沈昌珉，沈遇——沈昌珉的父亲兼厅长，还有一些和沈遇同居要职的上层人物。

  


“能戒毒成功吗？”

  


“我相信他可以，正廷心志坚定，我对他有信心。”

  


“无论你有没有信心，戒毒不成功，你应该知道怎么办，就算戒毒成功了，这儿……也容不得他。”

  


“厅长这是什么意思？”

  


沈昌珉眯起眼，犀利的目光扫过沈遇，嘴角不悦地抿起。

  


相对于“父亲”这个词，沈昌珉在警厅更愿意叫沈遇为“厅长”。

  


“话里的意思，警察染毒，你也知道是件大事，就算戒毒成功了，警察这职位……朱正廷也当不成了。”

  


“他并非自愿染毒，是有人强制给他注射毒品的！”

  


一拍桌子，沈昌珉站起身，黑眉扬起，语速不快，一字一字却满是气势，“不管厅长心里如何想，可在我这里，只要正廷戒毒成功，警厅仍有他一席位置，想革了他的职，先把我这个副厅长革去吧！”

  


“嘭……”

  


两扇门猛地合在一起，可见关它的人用了多大的力气。

  


沈遇拄着下巴，耷拉的眼皮盖住眼中的光芒，思索几分钟才拿出手机，发了一条短信。

  


……

  


浑浑噩噩，不是在做梦，就是在发疯，朱正廷被毒瘾折磨得不成人形，日渐消瘦。

  


除了陪在朱正廷身边，蔡徐坤发觉自己竟帮不上任何忙，朱正廷的痛苦他无法承担，朱正廷的悲伤他无法承担，朱正廷的所有，他都无法承担。

  


朱正廷的食欲每况愈下，以前还能吃一些，现在吃了就吐，清醒时还好，朱正廷会硬压着自己吃进去，吐出来就再吃。毒瘾上来时，不吃饭，不喝水，浑身抽搐，又像疯子一样大喊大叫。

  


蔡徐坤心疼到无以复加，只能在朱正廷清醒时抱他入怀，亲吻他只剩骨头的脸，一寸一寸，从额头到鼻子，从鼻子到嘴唇。

  


“我现在这个样子，很丑吧？”

  


“不丑，在我心里，你永远是最漂亮的……”

  


“呵，瞎说，你在警校时喜欢我，还不是因为我帅，现在我变丑了，你就不喜欢我了。”

  


“等你戒毒成功，我会让你知道，我有多喜欢你，有多想你。”

  


……

  


朱正廷清醒的时间不多，清醒时脑子里也会浮现出乱七八糟的幻象。

  


小葵，蔡徐坤，那些他们交合的画面，一幕又一幕在眼前闪过。

  


跨年夜小葵送的那枚戒指还戴在手指上，朱正廷曾数次想把戒指扔掉，到最后仍是不舍，一次不舍，两次不舍，次次不舍……

  


吻住那枚冰凉的戒指，滚热的泪从脸颊滑下，朱正廷不懂，为什么就变成了这样的局面，小葵不是爱他吗，为什么？

  


每天都在痛苦的漩涡中挣扎，每天都被毒瘾折磨，游走在现实与虚幻的边界中。

  


朱正廷就像被关在牢笼里的疯子，天天对着沉默的墙壁吼叫。蔡徐坤总是陪在他身边，给他讲过去的事，朱正廷在疯狂与清醒中穿梭，头痛欲裂，几乎痛晕过去。

  


即使身处无尽深渊，也要爬向铁窗，渴求光明，朱正廷不知道光明何时会来，但只要还活着，光明总会到来。

  


坚持着这样的信念，朱正廷度过了最痛苦的一个月。

  


三月十八日，朱正廷的生日。

  


朱正廷已经戒毒近两个月，现在很少会犯毒瘾，就算毒瘾发作，也能完全控制住。

  


关于朱正廷的事，蔡徐坤问过厅里的人，朱正廷注射的毒品虽然纯度高，但好在数量少，朱正廷的意志力又强，因此比普通吸毒者恢复得要快一些。

  


再过一个月，朱正廷便可以正式脱离“苦海”，回到警厅。

  


沈昌珉和沈遇因朱正廷的事争执了不下一个月，最终以沈遇妥协而告终。沈遇虽然妥协，但也告诫了沈昌珉，同样的事情，许一不许二，他再不会二次妥协。

  


朱正廷生日这天，蔡徐坤、沈昌珉、王俊勇、黄明明一齐为他庆生，庆祝他戒毒成功，也庆祝他即将重回警厅。

  


“徐坤，你要的鉴定结果，这些日子你一直陪着正廷，想来也没心思看这个，我便让鉴定科放在了我这里，打算正廷恢复得差不多时再给你。”

  


沈昌珉把牛皮纸袋交给蔡徐坤，托起咖啡杯，继续说到，“那天晚上停车场的监视器坏了，什么都没录到。”

  


“整晚？！”

  


“不，只有十几分钟……”

  


“指纹鉴定结果……如你所想，几乎全是厅里人的指纹，仅有的几个陌生指纹匹配后……也不符合你的标准，想查到是谁把正廷送来，并不容易。”

  


看了看沈昌珉拿过来的文件，蔡徐坤用指节戳戳眉心，他知道事情不会顺利，只是没想到太不顺利了。没有录像，没有痕迹，甚至没有一点蛛丝马迹，所有的一切，他们都一无所知，包括朱正廷这个当事人——他也一无所知。

  


“我只是想尽可能找出些线索，张Sir的死我至今都没介怀，虽然这件案子已经结了，可我还是觉得有哪些地方怪怪的。”

  


“张Sir的死……”

  


手背有一下没一下地擦过嘴唇，沈昌珉垂下眼，似在思考什么。

  


“想什么呢，这么出神？”

  


拍拍沈昌珉的肩，王俊勇直接跳过沙发背，坐在沙发上。

  


“那是什么？”

  


“指纹鉴定书……”

  


“啊，那天坤哥你还说要调录像的，有发现吗？”

  


在王俊勇的注视下，蔡徐坤叹口气，摇摇头，“没有录像，鉴定书的结果也毫无用处，车上的指纹大多是厅里人的，陌生指纹的匹配也并不符合标准……”

  


“要不坤哥你轮番把厅里的人审讯一遍好了，就从……嗯，昌珉哥，我们的副厅长开始……”

  


一番话终于让蔡徐坤露出了笑容，蔡徐坤卷起文件，佯装要打王俊勇，王俊勇赶忙跑到一边，准备寻求黄明明的帮助。

  


“今天是正廷哥生日，这么严肃的事儿，还是留到明天再说吧。Saint和正廷哥饭都做好了，还不赶紧吃饭来。”

  


蔡徐坤和沈昌珉对视一眼，觉得王俊勇的话破有道理。

  


也是，大喜的日子，哪儿能让这种小案子给搅和了。双手一拍，两人顿时站起身，走向餐桌。

  


……

  


四月中旬，朱正廷正式回归警厅。

  


北外环

  


北外环是所有公交车的终点，而如今的北外环被数辆警车包围，层层封死，不让任何人进来。

  


清晨，一辆公交车即将到终点站时，车内突然喷射出迷烟，乘客因突来的迷烟慌了神，争抢着要下车。好在临到终点站，车上人不多，吸入迷烟的乘客也被送去医院，并无大碍。

  


经警方排查，喷射迷烟的装置是一个定时发烟筒，装在公交车后排最里面的椅子下，时间一到，发烟筒便自动喷射迷烟。

  


沈昌珉对这件事很重视，他有预感，事情绝不简单。可车上没有乘客受伤，引发的动静也不大，警方并无大张旗鼓去调查的理由，只能把这个小插曲当做一个恶作剧来处理。

  


警方这样想，不代表沈昌珉也这样想，正准备带队搜查时，北外环又出事了——公交车爆炸。

  


距公交车内喷射迷烟的时间，不过刚过去一小时，北外环便发生了这样的大事情，警方再也没有理由坐以待毙，专门成立搜查小组来调查这件爆炸案。

  


若说上次是幸运，那么这次便是不幸，公交车爆炸时，车上还有十几名乘客，无一幸免，全部被炸死在公交车上。

  


公交车被炸得面目全非，一具又一具焦炭般的尸体被运走，连空气中都飘着一股火星味儿，还有那烤熟的人肉味儿。

  


沈昌珉所带的警队要彻查北外环的所有公交车，一有情况，及时向上级汇报。

  


蔡徐坤、朱正廷、王俊勇、黄明明四人自动分成一组，对北外环的公交车进行排查。四人查到现在，并未发现异常，再前面就是双层公交车，A市的双层公交车不多，只有K18路和K32路是双层车。

  


“走吧，我和Perth查上层……”

  


扭扭脖子，黄明明活动着肩膀，随便选了一辆双层车，率先走上去。

  


蔡徐坤也有点疲了，但任务在身，只能无奈地挑个眉，挥挥手，示意二人上车。

  


“搜了半天，也没搜到炸弹，该不会今天乃至以后的好几天，都要在这里搜炸弹吧？！”

  


一边翻动座椅，一边用手摸摸缝隙，王俊勇侧着脸，皱起眉头，虽在叨咕，身体却很诚实，干起活儿来也分外认真。

  


“乌鸦嘴，你还是别期望着发现炸弹，万一爆炸，我可不护着你。”

  


摸向座椅下面，一无所获，黄明明撇撇嘴，走向另一边。

  


“你不护着我，我护着你啊，谁让我是你的男朋友。”

  


话说得倒是没错，可黄明明总觉得王俊勇这厮占了他便宜，便故意拍了拍他的屁股。

  


“搜完了没，搜完就走了……”

  


“完了完了，上面没有，去下面找坤哥他们。”

  


“嗯……”

  


“坤哥，搜完了吗？”

  


“马上，就差最后一排了……”

  


右手伸到座椅下方，掌心碰到一个冰凉的物件，像匣子一样，中间又散着不寻常的温热。

  


“滴……”

  


“滴……”

  


“滴……”

  


“滴……”

  


四人谁都没说话，空气仿佛凝固了，呼吸声听不见，只能听见那“滴滴”的响声，每响一下，都好像离死亡更近一步。

  


蔡徐坤立马反应过来，“快跑”二字脱口而出。

  


一手拉过朱正廷，一脚踹开车门，四人直接跃下汽车，飞奔向前。

  


“滴滴”声像催命符一样在耳边循环，后背的温度似乎也在升高，王俊勇和黄明明双手紧握，咬牙狂奔。

  


慢一秒，就是一条命的代价。

  


“嘭！！！……”

  


雷鸣般的爆炸声骤然响起，浓烟滚滚，热浪在四周荡开，像火舌一样舔舐着、狂舞着，四人被这滔天的火焰掀倒在地，咳嗽个不停。

  


“咳咳咳……”

  


“咳咳咳……”

  


朱正廷被蔡徐坤压在身下，只要贴近耳朵，他就能听到蔡徐坤“砰砰”的心跳声。

  


蔡徐坤在害怕，怕什么，怕他们葬身火海，英勇就义？

  


可无论怕哪个，朱正廷都在蔡徐坤身边——要死一起死，要活一起活。

  


“被摆了一道，咳咳咳……”

  


肺里吸进浓烟，呛得王俊勇直掉眼泪，眼睛覆上一层泪膜，连眼眶都变红了，王俊勇不甘心地扇扇鼻子，声音倔强又愤怒，像只发怒的小老虎。

  


黄明明也好不到哪儿去，脸颊沾着几片黑灰，虽不如王俊勇咳嗽剧烈，但也在断断续续咳嗽着。

  


爆炸声几乎把所有人都引了过来，四人颤颤地站起身，缓过劲儿后才把事情的经过告诉沈昌珉。

  


……

  


刚才的爆炸已经有专人去处理，蔡徐坤整理好衣服，不经意向北外环的出口瞟了一眼。

  


出口处停了一辆红色汽车，黑色的车窗紧闭，蔡徐坤眯起眼，向前走了两步。

  


汽车主人仿佛与蔡徐坤心有灵犀，蔡徐坤刚停下脚，车窗便开了。

  


白色的衬衫衣袖挽起一段，露出一截洁白的手臂，手腕处戴着一只男式手表，竖起大拇指的手掌伸出窗前，却在伸出车窗的那一刻，手腕缓缓翻转，将大拇指指向下。

  


是他！

  


心头烧起一股怒火，蔡徐坤扯开刚系好的领口，疾步向出口走去。

  


与此同时，在另一端瞥见出口处的朱正廷，也眯着眼走向前，随手打开一辆警车的门……

  


“嗡……”

  


红色汽车，发动了……

  



End file.
